Andy's Musical Kingdom
Andy's Musical Kingdom is a British based conglomerate and is the second most powerful musical industry in the world. It is the dominate musical industry in England. The kingdom's theme song is Gidhian Di Raniye by As Kang. Sectors Round Table of Administrators An imitation of knights of the round table, they evaluate the decisions of everyone in Andy's Musical Kingdom including ones made by the boss, Andy Gill. They cast votes in order to approve a decision after evaluating and carefully analyzing every one. The boss can sometimes make decisions without consulting with the round table. Musical This sector contains tracks mostly from the modern era even though a small chuck of them were recorded in the 1970's or 80's. Finding a track from the kingdom recorded prior to 1970 would be rare. The music in the kingdom also specializes in a genre called deep house which pertains to the use of artificial bass and techno sounds to produce a series of beats. They are 2,000 members within the sector. Army They are two separate divisions within this sector: the Royal Regimental Army and the Punjabi Crown Army. Ranks are listed from each division as follows: ○Royal Regimental Army: 392,000 * Marshal of the Army * Field Marshals * Brigadiers * Majors * Captain * Warrant Officers * Colored Sergeants * Sergeants * Lance Corporals * Privates ○Punjabi Crown Army: 203,000 *Phīlaḍa māraśala *Brigēḍī'ara *Mahzor *Subedar *Jamadar *Adjudan-Seph *Havildar *Naik *Sepoy Security This sector is one division: The Royal Constabulary. Ranks are listed below as follows: ○The Royal Constabulary: 274,000 * Commissioner * Deputy Commissioner * Chief Constable * Deputy Chief Constable * Commander * Chief Superintendent * Superintendent * Chief Inspector * Inspector * Sergeant * Constable Broadcasting In Britain, Andy's Musical Kingdom broadcasts their music at least twice a week in a disorganized sequence with no proper song count for each broadcast. The song count is determined randomly for each broadcast. In America, Andy's Musical Kingdom broadcasts typically twice week according to the fair broadcasting agreement made by Darren's Musical Empire unless the empire decides not to broadcast on some of their broadcasting days. As like in Britain, the kingdom broadcasts their music in a disorganized fashion with the song count being random each time; this is a criticism made by Darren's Musical Empire. History Not much is known about the beginning of the kingdom's broadcasting in Britain. The only thing that is known is a hint that may lead to the fact that the kingdom has been broadcasting before the empire's existence. In America, Andy's Musical Kingdom broadcasted their music during the same time as Darren's Musical Empire, the summer of 2017. This was before the kingdom ever took stage there. Andy's Musical Kingdom left for Britain on August 1st, 2017. On January 2018, when the empire began to expand, the kingdom really started to take stage in America, broadcasting on random days every week. Once returning to America on April 2018, they accepted the fair broadcasting agreement that Darren's Musical Empire implemented and broadcasted typically twice a week. This was after the boss of the kingdom, Andy Gill pointed out the repetitiveness of the 43 song playlist that the empire broadcasted prior to the kingdom's return. The kingdom began losing some of their songs once the agreement was set in motion. Towards the end of May, they had lost a total of 37 songs to the empire. The kingdom was ultimately responsible for setting the "Audrey Issue" into motion which quickly escalated into a small armed conflict on May 2018. This represented the kingdom attempting to violate the agreement then failing to do so. A treaty was made and the kingdom left for England at the end of the issue. When the came back on July 2018, they had lost even more songs to the empire, ultimately losing a total of 76 song in the process. This didn't mean anything to Andy Gill or the kingdom he was ruling over. They have yet respond to a recent hallmark that the empire has made on October 2018; their song count surpassed that of Andy's Musical Kingdom. Although the kingdom heard the news, they have yet to take any form of action to congratulate the empire or anything that will provoke another storm between two of the most powerful musical industries in the world. Future Plans Andy's Kingdoms officially plans to broadcast in Wales and The Isle of Man. They are rumors circulating that the kingdom might attempt to broadcast in Saudi Arabia or the UAE. Territorial Expansion The musical kingdom currently holds almost all of England and all of Morocco. History It is not known when the musical kingdom took over England, but according to reliable sources, they claim England was gradually influenced by the musical taste of the musical kingdom and therefore lead to an expansion of manpower to approximately 100,000 people, making that likelihood possible. Once England was taken over, Andy Singh Gill vowed that any opposition would be crushed on sight and that no rival musical industry should surpass his (ironically, his kingdom gave no word when Darren's Musical Empire became the more powerful musical industry starting in 2018). Later on during the kingdom's prosperity, they decided to establish bases in Morocco in correspondence to their broadcasting expansion since the Moroccans seemed to enjoy the musical kingdom's music. However, a small musical industry called The Moroccan Musical Caliphate, attempted to halt their advances by sending some delegates to talk to some of the kingdom's officials. After the discussion, the officials reported to the musical kingdom's headquarters in England. The musical kingdom knew that the caliphate had only 3,000 armed personnel in spite having a total 10,000 personnel so they decide to send 5,000 armed personnel to Morocco and declared war on the musical caliphate. The armed personnel were lead by Colonel Albert Higgins and Jamadar Bishanpal Matharu. After winning a small battle against the musical caliphate, the musical kingdom exiled them out of Morocco and onto a uninhabited island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. By then, the musical kingdom planted their bases onto Moroccan soil, dominating the country. Months after the kingdoms first loss in the "Audrey Issue", they attempted to conquer Spain, sending a total of 50,000 troops from both divisions of The Army Sector there. The musical kingdom was unaware that The Modern Spanish Musical Coalition dominated the country and were powerful enough to wipe them out. Obviously, the musical kingdom fell for the trap and all 50,000 troops were either captured or killed in the hands of the coalition. To this day, the musical coalition refuses to release any of the troops the musical kingdom sent down into Spain. In response, the boss, Andy Singh Gill remarked the foolishness on his part and how he should have been aware of the musical coalition in the first place. Future Plans The kingdom plans to conquer some British territories in the near future. Category:Musical Industries